User talk:NightstarTheLeader
Signature Hey I noticed your signature, if you ever need someone to do one for you I wouldn't mind. :) I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 13:56, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Well if you need any help feel free to ask to admins are myself (b-crat), Coop, and Whiskers. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 14:08, March 29, 2017 (UTC) I'm Ravenclaw :) I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 14:13, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Yup, I'm also a big Deatheater fan as well. :) I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 14:19, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Of course, also be sure your characters page is made before roleplaying also if you need help finding images I'd be glad to help :) My name is Lord Voldemort 14:25, March 29, 2017 (UTC) That's roleplay, Jayflight's page needs made first, then once he's made you may add him tot eh roleplay but the gathering is already started so no more there sorry. My name is Lord Voldemort 15:54, March 29, 2017 (UTC) No problem, also I thought I might help if you don't have any images here a few; One, Two, and Three. My name is Lord Voldemort 16:02, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Do you have a pelt color and all, plus any certain images you wanna use? My name is Lord Voldemort 19:18, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Well there are all kinds of colored of American Shorthairs, so your gonna need a specific color lol also yeah I've been here for a while. Whiskers has been here longer tho. My name is Lord Voldemort 19:25, March 30, 2017 (UTC) He is a pale gray British Shorthair? My name is Lord Voldemort 19:29, March 30, 2017 (UTC) I'm still learning but I know quite a bit about cat breeds and most of the cats here except for TWC are realistic. My name is Lord Voldemort 19:33, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Yeah you can, I can have one of my characters interact with yours :) My name is Lord Voldemort 19:34, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Temporarily on my kindle, so I can't post because of how long the page is. I'll probably be able to post in about ten. Silverstar 22:54, March 30, 2017 (UTC) I will, I was just a bit busy with rl stuff. Silverstar 19:14, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Hi! Hi there! I'm Erdich, but please feel free to call me Coop! As Mink might've said I'm one of the admins around here and if you need a hand with anything just give us a yell and I'll see what I can do. I did pop by just to mention something about your signature. It should preferably link to either your user page or talk page so that other users can contact you easier if need be. Also, I think your signature coding is clogging up the pages a little (sorry if I sound rude) but, to fix this I'd recommend putting this little bit of coding into your preferences; | }}. That way it can still be used across other wikis and condense coding so that it makes pages stay out of source mode for a little longer. Also make sure you're signing your posts with 4 ~'s so that there is a timestamp and others can see when you've posted. Thank you, sorry if I sound a little naggy for a first introduction! 22:27 Fri Mar 31 2017 Character Activity Hello, hate to be a bother but we are cracking down on our rules and after a certain period of time of inactivity your character will be put up for adoption. If your going to be gonna loner than a week than please make sure to put that on our Vacation List here. My name is Lord Voldemort 16:38, May 1, 2017 (UTC)